Sydney Skulltheif: Necromancer
by zarbageauthor
Summary: Sydney Skulltheif wasn't, isn't, and never will be a normal girl. Even in the world of magic and monsters, she still is utterly strange. Now, after abruptly being moved from her home in Dragonspyre, to the foreign Wizard City, what else could go wrong?


_**AN:**_ _Hello new readers, and if any, old readers! I've decided to redo the story of Sydney Skulltheif, and although it will still be set in the story of Wizard101, there may be some differences because well I never did get to beat/max out everything on the real Sydney, and since I have no one to quest with, getting killed so often got boring to me. So I stopped being a member/paying for a sub, and stopped playing or even drawing my Wizzy babes for since I stopped o writing the piece as well. Hopefully I'll keep this up, this time, but ya know. Who knows._

Sydney Skulltheif was never a normal girl, nor did she live a normal life, even in a world filled with wizards, talking animals, and cyclopes. Sydney was strange from birth, the only one in her family to have strange, nearly white, purple eyes, sickly pale skin, raven black hair, and a horrific crooked nose, one would think she was a vampire. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why Sydney was not the favored Skulltheif child, while her sister grew up with normal features, besides the inherited nose, Sydney was something of a mistake. However Sydney had a passion, although she grew up with no friends because of her looks, her studies took their place She was always reading something, or writing a report, practicing magic, anything school related was Sydney's forte. Even in kindergarten when her teacher assigned a crazy reading assignment just for some good old Dragonsyre discipline, Sydney was the one student who came to class with it completely finished by the first bell.

If you wondered about Sydney's home life, it was almost as solemn as her social life. Her parents were professors at one of the highest universities, uniquely named Dragonspyre University, in their hometown of Dragonspyre. They spent most of their time teaching, and had little moments left over for two daughters, but Sydney still did anything for their attention. Even though she had the top marks in her class, and never missed an assignment, day, or extra credit, her parents still had little energy left to spend it on praising their daughter, especially with her older sister Sharon running a muck through their lives.

Because of her efforts to succeed in Dragonspyre, when Sydney found out that her parent's were shipping her off to some little school in the middle of nowhere, a floating planet with no connection to Dragonspyre. she was flabergasted. She had done everything to please them, she had even been accepted to the highest ranked Wizarding school, and in the Spring of 1720 she would be on the path to attending the university her parents taught at. She tried reasoning with them, and asking why it wasn't Sharon, the heretic of the family, who was being sent off to a boarding school! Her parents stopped her there. She wasn't just going to this school, Ravenwood, she was moving to this school. At that point she gave up the fight, her parents were the law, and she had no choice but to move to Ravenwood.

On her final night in Dragonspyre, Sharon, or as Sydney called her Sher, and her slept back to back in Sydney's bed. The whole night Sydney stared out of the window, and she thought she could hear Sher crying. She never noticed how ominous the volcano looked in the moonlight. Not until this night, she looked to the clock hanging across from her bed. 23:59. The last minute she would be in Dragonspyre on her final day at home.

Sydney blinked her eyes. When they opened, the clock had ticked into the new day.

Her packing had all already been done the night before. She was only allowed to take what could fit into two bags, so she neatly packed the essentials, and then her other things. Sydney never had the eye for materials, so there wasn't much she would leave with. It would be there when she returned, nearly 10 years later, anyways. She said her goodbyes and stared into her mother's pale blue eyes, as to ask a final, "Why?" She hugged Sher once again, and stepped onto the train. The train started its engine, and took off, slowly at first, and continued the speed until she could lost sight of her family. That was until she saw a young girl with raven black hair darting after the train, with two equal in appearance, an older gentleman and woman chasing after her. Sher was crying last night, and now was crying again, yelling something at Sydney that she could'nt hear. Before she knew it her father grabbed Sher by the collar and they dissapeared once again.

So there she stood. In front of the towering, wide tree she stared, hoping for some kind of answer. After everything she had done, they sent her to a foreign school, with only letters for contact. On her trip to Ravenwood she had thought about the many reasons as to why her parents wanted to get rid of her, but nothing stuck in her mind. Perhaps they knew something she didn't, maybe they were sending her here to protect her. Maybe her grades were not enough for them, or maybe they were too much.

Before she knew she had been standing there for a unnaturally long amount of time, someone bumped into her side.

 **"You're really weird, have you never seen Bartelby before?"**

She had a strong voice, but stronger was her glaring indigo hair. It came up in tufts and curls, but didn't go past her shoulders. Before Sydney could notice much else, the girl spoke up once again,

 **"Uh, hello? You ok? Can you not speak?"**

Sydney tried to think of a response. Not having friends for over 10 years of your life makes things very difficult in social circles. The closest thing Sydney had ever had to a friend was working on group projects, which were usually shifted completely off to her, or passing out papers. There was also her strained relationship with her sister, that ended when they were even younger than she is now.

 **"Okay, I'm gonna go now... Keep doing whatever it is you think you're doing,"**

The girl darted off in the other direction before "Wait-" were able to pass Sydney's lips. She sulked her shoulders down, and begun to walk away from the tree to find her dorm. Tonight was the opening ceremony, and the sorting ceremony, where Sydney's path of wizarding would be decided for her in front of the entire school.

You see, at Ravenwood there are those who chose their path, and those who it is chosen for them. If a student wants to chose their own, they're given a daunting stack of paperwork to complete, something that requires a parent signature. Sydney wouldn't mind the paperwork, in fact she would enjoy the paperwork, but the parent signature was the only thing Sydney had forgotten to bring, so it was out of the question. Thus Sydney would be forced to sit through the long haul, and wait for her name to be called, and with it a class of wizarding, one that would follow her for the rest of her life.

It was going to be a long day.

 **AN:** _Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise the next will be longer, getting used to writing this much is interesting._


End file.
